


The New Specific

by Unusual_Lilian



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, Funny, Nonsense, Panic, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Lilian/pseuds/Unusual_Lilian
Summary: Adrian Ivashkov is not one for subtility as it appears.Dimitri, Rose and Sydney learn that the hard way.Set at the end of The Ruby Circles. I think the author should have include the explanation about Declan so here it is.
Relationships: Adrian Ivashkov/Sydney Sage, Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The New Specific

“What I’m about to say is going to change everything you think,” Adrian said. He looked over at Dimitri and I. “You two in particular are about to get your worlds rocked.”

I didn’t like the face Adrian was making. He seemed nervous and serious. I looked over everyone’s face. Dimitri looked intently focused, Eddie had crossed his arms, ready for anything and Daniella looked worried.  
He started : “So… It’s about Declan. Sydney and I, have to adopt him.” Everything went silent so I pushed the subject.  
“Okay… Good, well. Why ? And what does it have to do with me and Dimitri ?  
-You want to be a father now ? asked Daniella, shocked but surprisingly moved.  
-It’s more like we don’t have a choice. This baby boy is changing everything.” Sydney explained  
My leg started to shake in impatience. I desperately wanted to pace because no one was going to the point with this revelation. Dimitri put his hand on my shoulder to signal me my rise in temper.  
Adrian passed his hand over his face and groaned in frustration.  
“I really don’t know how to drop that bomb. Sydney ?  
-I really don’t know either.” she replied to her husband.  
His face suddenly lit up and he went off to a room. He came back with a small packet in his hand. He came toward me and just handed it to me. I looked it up. Condoms.  
I looked at him, shocked.  
“What the hell are you doing you pervert ?” I questioned.  
Sydney hide her face in her hand, ashamed. Even Dimitri who was a master at poker face looked almost outraged and I thought that he really wanted to punch Adrian right now.  
“You better have an explanation right now ?  
-I’m trying to imply that you might want to use it… To prevent pregnancy.  
-I do know how condoms work, thank you, I argued. What I want to know is why you think I would have sex with someone who would require me to need these.  
-Trust me you need it !  
-Are you calling me a skank ? Because that’s the way it sounds !”  
I was shouting now. Sydney looked horrified at the turn of events. Dimitri had gotten up and looked really threatening when he approached his cousin. Eddie and Daniella just looked really uncomfortable with all this.  
Sydney decided to take things at hand. She handed Declan to Daniella and placed herself between Adrian and us.  
“He didn’t mean that, Rose ! He is just an idiot !” She turned toward him. “ You have to do better than that !”  
Adrian looked at everyone and in one groaned he yelled :  
“What I’m trying to say is that you are lucky that you didn’t get pregnant until now !”  
And that did it. If Dimitri hadn’t stopped me, I swear, I would have been at his throat by now.  
“No No No Rose !!” Adrian begged. “I m saying that Dimitri and You can have children together !!!”  
That stopped me right on my tracks. Dimitri too.  
“Declan is the so of Neil and Olive. When Lissa turned Dimitri back, and when I turned Olive, we “repaired” what stopped Dhampir to have children together.”  
I needed to sit. And I did. Dimitri was kind of frozen. My head was buzzing with all this new information.  
“I can be a mum ? Wait, but do I want to be a mum ?” Now I was rambling. I looked up and so that Dimitri was looking at Declan with wonder. It made me feel even more scared.  
Adrian was smiling now, oblivious to our confusion. My head was going to explode. Dimitri turned toward me and just like always, we converse in our own way. I think my eyes must have been screaming "What do we do ? What do we do ? " because his replied “I don’t know, I really don’t.” But his gaze softened and the next thing finished to calm me down : “But I’m glad we have a chance to new choices. Maybe will act on it maybe we won’t, but everything is going to be okay.”  
I got up and put my arms around him. He did too. Adrian looked at us with warmth and said :  
“See ! Totally rocked your worlds and now you can rock your bed more safely !” I took a step back, Dimirti grinned expecting my reaction. I smacked Adrian Ivashkov behind his head.


End file.
